Prevent
by dancingwiththestar
Summary: Sims 3. Silvalina moved to Riverview to start a new life but Riverview holds a dark secret. Parents must not let their children die or else they will die as well. Read my mystery story!


Chapter 1; a New World

If you read the book called the Giver well this story is similar. My school is reading the Giver, the story is crazy but I like it though. Anyways enjoy and review!

How would you like a world that is friendly, and lacked back? A world where parents keep a close eye on their children. Parents keep their children close to them at all time. Toddlers learn how to become kids. Kids learn about the world before they can be young adults. A world that will teach you the true meaning of communism.

This story will take you on an adventure where a girl will change everything and save the citizens from murder.

Once upon a time there was a young lady name Silvalina, she had black hair with cream soda highlights, she had the long feathered hairstyle, she wore a pink tank with light blue shorts, she wore light blue makeup and black eyeliner, she looked as if she was a teenager.

She moved from Pleasantville to Riverview just so she can start a new life in a new world. It was the biggest mistake she had ever made, her parents try to convince her to stay but she didn't care she just wanted to meet new people, flirt with her soul mate, and start a family. No, life is not too easy for her now instead it's about to change when she turns into an adult.

Silvalina drove a fancy new vehicle that was fast the color of it was orange it looked nice but expensive how did she get it well it's obvious that her parents bought it for her on her birthday. She moved into a new empty house it had two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. She looked around the house then smiled. This house was perfect for her it wasn't fancy or nothing but it would suit her for awhile.

After she finished furnishing the house a neighbor rang her door bell. The neighbors were nice of course it was a good thing that she moved in a good neighborhood she didn't want to deal with robbers or insane people eating out of her trash. Sil opened the door with a big smile.

"Hello." She greeted,

"Salutation." The blond girl said

The woman had blond medium hair that touched her shoulders. She had brown eyes but not dark. She wore all green as if it was St. Patrick's day.

"Um...What does that mean?" Sil said with a confused look.

"It means Hello in an old fashioned way" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just I've never heard that word before. Please come in." She stuttered.

As they walked into her house they sat in the kitchen while drinking coffee. The young blond was looking around admiring her paintings.

"My, my, did you paint these paintings?" the blond girl said with a dumbfound expression.

"Yes, I did but I'm no professional I just paint to be known for something like I've painted 5 master paintings."

"Whoa, you must have a gift!"

"No, like I said I'm no professional." She frowned

It got quiet for a second until Sil asked the blond girl a question.

"So…What is your name I may ask?"She asked.

"My name is Jessica, yours?"

"I'm Silvalina but you may call me Sil if you want to."

"Silvalina!" Jessica yelled.

"Why I've never heard that unique name before! Are you from somewhere like Egypt or China or possibly France?"

"No no." She chuckled

"I'm from Pleasantville."

Jessica gave her a dumbfound look. She has never met anyone from Pleasantville. No one in Pleasantville would dare to live in Riverview. Maybe they were at war she thought. Jessica stared at Sil's crystal blue eyes but then stated.

"You…Came all the way from Pleasantville to here?" Jessica asked while her eye balls were looking left to right.

"Ya, the funny story is that my parents wanted me to stay with them." She chuckled

"Hahaha funny well your parents just didn't want you to fly out of your nest. They wanted you to stay an egg forever." She said but this didn't make Sil feel good.

"Well I best be going Sil my husband is leaving work soon. See you later." Jessica said then dashed out the door.

"My parents didn't keep me an egg forever I mean they wouldn't smother me but what was the real reason?" She asked herself.

This made Silvalina's head spin with all the questions, why was Jessica acting so weird, what was wrong with Riverview. It was getting too confusing as if she was taking an S.A.T test.

REVIEW!


End file.
